Alexei Ponikarovsky
| birth_place = Kiev, Ukrainian SSR, Soviet Union | career_start = 1998 | draft = 87th overall | draft_year = 1998 | draft_team = Toronto Maple Leafs | image = Ponikarovsky.png | image_size = 220px | website = }} Oleksiy Volodymyrovych "Alexei" Ponikarovsky ( ; born April 9, 1980) is a Ukrainian Canadian professional ice hockey player currently playing for the Carolina Hurricanes of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career RSL Ponikarovsky played for Dynamo 2 and Dynamo Jr., farm teams during 1995–99 campaigns, seeing a little action with the main club during the 1998–99 season and finally becoming a fixture on the team during the 1999–00 season when Dynamo won the Russian Superleague Championship. In 1997–98, Ponikarovsky played 24 games for Dynamo Moscow in the First Division of the Russian Hockey League collecting three points with 30 penalty minutes. He then played 13 games for Krylya Sovetov of the Russian Elite League in 1998–99 and played three playoff games for Moscow Dynamo. In 1999–00, Ponikarovsky played 19 games for Dynamo Moscow of the Russian Elite League and played 29 games for THK Tver in the First Division of the Russian Hockey League collecting 22 points (eight goals, 14 assists) with 26 penalty minutes. NHL In the 2005–06 NHL season, Ponikarovsky put up career highs in goals, assists. points, and penalty minutes. He saw added responsibility and was given more ice-time, often with former Dynamo Moscow teammate Nik Antropov or Mats Sundin, and became one of the team's regular penalty-killers. Ponikarovsky finished the season with four shorthanded goals and 1 assist. His four shorthanded goals tied ten players, including teammate Matt Stajan, for eighth in the league. On December 16, 2006, Ponikarovsky notched a career high five points in Toronto's 9-2 victory of the New York Rangers, scoring two goals and assisting on three others. He is commonly referred to by his teammates as "The Poni Express", "The Ukraine Train" or simply "Poni". On May 10, 2007, the Maple Leafs re-signed Ponikarovsky to a $6.315 million, 3 year contract. On March 2, 2010, Ponikarovsky was traded to the Pittsburgh Penguins in exchange for Luca Caputi and Martin Skoula. Following the trade, he remained optimistic he would resume contract talks with Toronto in the off-season. In his debut game with the Penguins on March 6, 2010 against the Dallas Stars, he scored his first goal with his new team. On July 27, 2010, Ponikarovsky signed with the Los Angeles Kings, receiving a signing bonus of $200,000 and a one-year contract for $3M. On July 1, 2011, Ponikarovsky signed a one-year contract with the Carolina Hurricanes reportedly worth $1.5 million. Off the ice On June 7, 2007 Ponikarovsky became a Canadian citizen during a ceremony in Etobicoke, Ontario. Ponikarovsky lives in Toronto with his wife Inna, daughter Jessica, and sons Alex and Maxim.http://downloads.kings.nhl.com/emag/1011/index.html He has favored wearing the number 23 as two of his grandparents were born on the 23rd, along with his wife. Career statistics References External links *Russian Prospects profile * * Category:Born in 1980 Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:HC Dynamo Moscow players Category:HC Khimik Voskresensk players Category:2002 Olympian Category:Krylya Sovetov Moscow players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Ukraine Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:St. John's Maple Leafs players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs draft picks Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Ukrainian ice hockey players